Seven Things
by Aviva Aria
Summary: Hermione and Ron have been together on and off for six years now. When he shows up to a Weasley family get together with another woman, How does Hermione react?


Author's note: I am officially stuck when it comes to my other stories, help would be nice, or more time, either or. I hope you like my story. The song is written by Miley Cyrus, the characters are J. K Rowlings, and I'm just a manipulative bitch.

Hermione was tired of fighting for Ron, of all the people to love why did she have to fall for the one guy who was so stubborn. She loved him, she knew that, and he loved her too, but they had been having an on and off relationship for years now, and each time she saw him with another girl, it tore her apart.

_I probably shouldn't say this  
but at times I get so scared_

Hermione may be the smartest witch of her year but she knew nothing when it came to relationships, and that of course scared her. She thought too much, that at least is what Ginny kept on saying; she needed to be more spontaneous, to have more fun. But Hermione couldn't try to get out of her head. That was just impossible for her; after all, she had brains why not use them?

_When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared_

She was at yet another one of the Weasley family's' events, this time though, some Blonde Slunt was on Ron's arm, being paraded abut like a show horse. The woman was perfectly decent according to Harry, but Hermione had problems believing that.

"So, Sophia, how long have you known Ronald?" she asked as politely as possible, biting her tongue from the insults she was aching to throw.

"About four years, I work with Ron, but he had been dating some crazy witch before hand, some over jealous slag, I've been keeping on eye on Ron for quite some time though, and when the two of them just recently broke up, I jumped at the chance to be with him." Sophia, not knowing who she was talking to, gushed to her beaus ex girlfriend.

_It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care_

"Oh, so you met Ron's ex, have you?"

"No, but I can tell these things from all the pictures he has around his flat."

Hermione was attempting not to murder the girl when Ron came up behind the other woman.

"Good, you have met Hermione I see." Ron kissed Sophia's forehead and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "So, which of my brothers are you dating this time, Hermione, are you on to Charlie yet or are you still with Bill?"

"Ron, I'm not dating anyone." Hermione's eyes lost their sparkle as she admitted to the love of her life that she was alone. "I need some fresh air, excuse me."

_  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change  
until you hear, my dear  
_

"Ron, who is she?" Sophia asked as Hermione walked away.

"That's Hermione, my ex girlfriend."

_The 7 things I hate about you  
the 7 things I hate about you, oh you  
you're vain, your games, you're insecure  
you love me, you like her  
you make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
_

Hermione went outside the Burrow and out to the lovely countryside. She had so many memories from this place. The summer after her seventh year at Hogwarts was the first time she and Ron had been together; just six years ago she had lost her virginity on the bank of the lake two kilometers north of there. The two of them had been so in love, Mr. Weasley had caught them plenty of times when they sneaked off to his shed for a quick shag before dinner, in the mornings they would get up early and met at the bathroom to shower together. Their lives were amazing and their relationship so easy at the time, she didn't know what happened, but everything had changed after that summer.

_Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
you make me love you  
_

"Sophia, I'll be back, I need to go talk to my mum," Ron said, rushing out of the room.

She could feel him behind her, she was happy to know that he followed her.

"Ron, I hope she makes you happy." She was crying, he could hear it in her voice, though he never saw her tears.

He loved her so much it hurt him to know hat he was the reason she was so miserable. He watched as her shoulders shook with sobs, and he reached out to her.

_It's awkward and silent  
as I wait for you to say  
what I need to hear now  
your sincere apology_

She looks at him for a second before walking away from him. He knew what she wanted, and he knew he had to do it soon.

"Hermione, I love you, I'm so sorry I've been such a Pratt." He wanted her to come back to him to wrap her arms around his waist and allow him to place kisses all over her body. "Hermione please let me make it up to you."

She promised herself se wouldn't apologize to him anymore, this was his fault, she wasn't the one who wanted to fool around with other people, she wanted to get married and have Ron's children.

_When you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh, I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here  
_

He took the hint when she still hadn't turned around, and walked over to her enfolding her into his arms.

_The 7 things I hate about you!  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
_  
_Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you  
_

She turned in his arms as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

_And compared to all the great things  
that would take too long to write  
I probably should mention the 7 that I like  
_

She looked up into his eyes, the soft cornflower blue she loved so much, his red hair sticking up in odd places because of the static in the air. And she smiled, kissing him soundly on the lips, happy to have her best friend and lover back.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" He whispered against her neck.

She nodded, gripping his shoulders in anticipation for the night to come. He smiled against her skin.

"Are you going to say anything?" he asked her.

"What about Sophia?" She moaned as he bit at her earlobe.

_The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy_

He intertwined their fingers and flashed his boyish grin.

"What about her?" he smirked and apparated to his flat, soon to be their flat. She knew that she would be happy now.

_Your hands in mine  
When we're intertwined, everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like most that you do  
You make me love you, you do_

"I love you Ron"

PLEASE REVEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
